


Bad pick up lines and things

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: PruIce [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even if they are only mentioned?, Should i put the others in the chatacter tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Basically a cute Prussia meets a female!Iceland. They are at a skating rink and Prussia falls on her. I swear its better then it sounds, maybe. Its up to you to decide





	Bad pick up lines and things

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just me thinking about this ship and how cute it could be. You will notice that I put Freyja as Iceland female name. I put Freyja because it is one: a Nordic name with Nordic ties to it; two: I simply like it and think it is a pretty name; and three: while I know some people like to have her name be something like 'Emily' I wanted to be different and while i think Emily is a pretty name I dont like it as a female!Iceland name.  
> Oh and I should probably mentioned that this was written in like an hour or two and there for has not beta, so I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar.

She didn't know why she agreed to come here. Oh sure it was supposed to be a ‘family outing', and they were going to be doing one of the things she loved, but could it really be called a family outing if everyone went to do their own thing when they got to where they were going? She didn't think so, but apparently everyone else did.

When her brother and his boyfriend went off into their own world soon after they all started to ice-skate, she decided to sit outside of ice-rink and maybe video tape her cousin and his husband, who was funnily enough her brothers boyfriends brother, teach their recently adopted kids on how to skate. It would be a good detraction of the fact she was basically an outsider to her family, plus it would be a good birthday present for Berwald.

She was so focused on her camera and filming, that she didn't realize that someone was getting to close to her, until they ended up in her lap. So surprised she was, she almost dropped her camera, and onto the stranger.

The first thing she notice about the person was that they were male and had the most interesting eyes. In some places they were blue, in others they were red, and in the places the two colors came together they made a pretty purple color. 

She didn't say anything except a quiet ‘um’. After all she didn't really have experience with people falling in her lap. Thankfully she didn't have to start a conversation with the man because he soon blinked up at her and said, “Well I think I just fell for you beautiful.”

It wasn't what she had thought he was going to say, and later she would realize that he never would, that she had to laugh. “Are you hitting on me?” She said blushing, she had never been called beautiful, not when she went to prom, not when she went to any parties. It wasn't something she was use to.

The beautiful eyed man got up and off her lap, and practically fell on the bench next to her. He wasn't graceful it appeared with ice skates on, for that was what he had on, but he shrugged off the stares and laughed.

“What, you never been called beautiful? I have trouble believing that, with your hair someone might even call you an angel.”

“Ah,” She said, subconsciously pulling down her hat to cover her, almost silver, blonde hair. “I doubt think calling me angel would be appropriate. And to answer your question, no I have not been called beautiful.”

To be honest, she was embarrassed at the attention that the man was paying her, and it caused her face to slowly grow red. 

“Well then, I guess I will be the first one to say it. Of course it would make sense that the awesome me would be the first one to compliment a pretty girl.” The man seem to realize that he hadn't introduce himself, neither had she it seemed, and stuck his hand out, “Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

She shook his hand, he had a firm but not hurtful handshake, and gave him her name as well, it was only polite, after all. “Freyja Stilisdottir”

He nodded his head and fully faced her, after of course getting off his ice skates, “So what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way over here by yourself?”

“Oh, I was filming my cousin teaching his sons on how to skate.” She looked down at her camera. She was still holding it, and so she made sure to save whatever she had been filming, before she put it away. She would see what was on there later, and edit what she needed to. “It's their first time here, and since I wasn't planning on skating I thought I could use this as an opportunity to film this for him.” 

It wasn't quite a lie but it wasn't the full truth, yeah she didn't plan on skating again, but she hadn't originally decide to not skate.

“Well not only are you pretty but kind too, man I seem to have really run into an angel.” It was a gentle tease, and it was clear in Gilbert's eyes that he didn't mean any offend. Still it caused her to blush and turn her head. “Aww, please don't turn away, here how about I buy you a hot chocolate, if you don't turn always from me, hmmm?”

She turned back to Gilbert and saw a pleading look on his face. It was mostly exaggerated, but it did make her take him up on that hot chocolate. 

Later before she would leave, after spending hours getting to know each other, Gilbert would give his number to her. Later she would hide a blush from her family when they asked if she had fun skating. Later she wouldn't need to hide it when she saw that she filmed Gilbert falling on her. 

But that was all later, right now she was simply enjoying the warmth that the drink gave her, pretending that the heat on her cheeks were from the cold, and answer any questions that Gilbert asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I have no beta and this was written in two hours. Tbh I still have more I would like to write, thing like meeting the family and stuff but I probably will not get the motivation to write more.


End file.
